Best Friends (ONESHOTS)
by Phandom-Pheels
Summary: Percy and Nico are best friends Best friends don't fall in love. Do they? Percico/Percnico
1. Best friends

**Disclamer:I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES (if i did percico would already be a canon)**

 **I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS**

 _Nico. He's always there,well he was, but lately, he's been different.I don't know what to do._

 _I really like him.I like him, a little too much_

"mom" I call out tentatively. I walk to the kitchen and ask ,looking down "what do i do if i like someone and don't know how to tell hi-"I stop looking up and seeing Nico standing there.

"well percy i would tell-"my mom starts but i run out of the house and on to the street before i hear the rest.A few minutes later i hear footsteps and a voice saying " so you like someone?"

I turn to look at Nico. He's standing there with his head cocked to one side and tears springing in his eyes."Nico what's wrong"He shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

"N-nothing"He opens the and sits down next to me."But who is it"

I look at him slightly confused as to why he has tears in his eyes."no one."

"no tell me" He insisted.I took a deep breath "it's someone you know"

Nico nods and says "ok what else"

"He has dark hair …. "

"and"He says studying me

"He's shorter than me"

"leo?"

"what? no"

"connor?"

"no"

"then who"

"you"i whisper barely adioable

He shakes his head "who"

"no one"i say blushing.

I get up and start to walk away.

As i'm almost to my door when i feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around me."Nico?"

I look down at Nico who's squeezing me tighter"I love you percy,i have for a while and i-i didn't think i could tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because Best friends don't fall in love with each other"

"we did" i say softly,looking at him

"I guess we did "

He pulls away from me ,blushing.

I smile and pull him closer to me.

He looks up at me and i lean down and kiss him.

About a minute later i hear my mom say "percy-"

i pull away from Nico and look at her"yes?"

"nevermind" she says smiling "just the next time he spends the night ,the door is staying open"

we both blush as my mom walks back in.

Thanks for reading .i hope you enjoyed. love you guys

bye!


	2. First date

Third persons POV

Percy was in his room. He was freaking out. He was supposed to take Nico on a date today, but he didn't really plan anything. Now he really wished he had because, he absolutely no idea what to do.  
It is approximately 12:00 when Nico wakes looks at his phone and there are 3 text from Percy.  
Percy:Hey, what time are you coming over?  
Percy:Oh yeah, you probably, asleep  
Percy:Com over at like 2, I guess then  
Nico got up and dragged himself to the kitchen. His sisters were watching tv in the living room and his father was kissing his stepmother in the kitchen.  
"can you keep the PDA to a minimum please, I would like to eat"  
His father looked at him and smiled. He kissed his wife once more and left the room.  
His stepmother sat down and asked "you have your first date with Percy today right?"  
Nico smiled and said"yep"  
Percy was going though his closet,looking for something to wear. It was 1:30. He still didn't know what they were gonna do, but he was thinking maybe they could go to the arcade, were they first met.  
He kept going through his clothes untill almost all of them were on his floor.  
He looked at the time. It was 1:55. He looked back at his clothes and sighed.  
Nico knocked on the door at exactly 2:00. He was wearing a black and blue plaid shirt with black skinny Had (finally) decided on a green tee-shirt and back skinny jeans as well. He opened the door and smiled. He stepped outside and they started walking.  
the weather was warm but Cloudy, so it wasn't to asked Percy, "so. Where are we going?"  
Percy smiled and said" you'll see, just trust me."  
They walk a little bit farther and they reach the arcade.  
Nico's face lights up as he says "This was were we met"  
Percy smiles and kisses his forehead."I know, that's why I took you here."  
Nico smiles and looks at the sign  
THE LOTUS ARCADE.  
He smiles, he'll always have his best memories here.  
He grabs Percy's hand and they walk walk around for a bit, playing a few games. They order some pizza and sit down.  
As they wait for they're food, Percy leans across the table and kisses Nico.  
Nico smiles and kisses back, without hesitation.  
Percy sits back down, just as the pizza comes.  
As they are eating,a boy of about 11 years comes up to says "um, I'm sorry, I don't want to interrupt, but I saw you two kissing and I-i wanted to ask you a question."  
Nico looks at the little boy and smiles slightly. "ok, ask"  
The twitches nervously and says quietly," well, um, how did you tell your parents?"  
Percy laughs" I didn't exactly tell my mom. She kinda just saw us kissing."  
Nico says" and I told my parents by just telling them that I had a date. And when that asked who, I just told them."  
The boys smiles and says "Thank you."  
He starts to walk away but Percy calls out, "Hey, wait, what's your name?"  
"Jude, and I gotta go talk to my friend. I think I got something to tell him."  
Percy smiles and says "Ok, maybe I'll see you around"  
Nico and Percy finish there pizza and walk home. " hey, Nico , wanna stay over tonight?"  
Nico smiles and takes Percy hand"yea, sure"

Ok so per the request here is another one-shot.


End file.
